Juste un rêve
by noize49
Summary: OS Rémus/Tonks. Un cauchemar pourra-t-il faire prendre conscience à Rémus des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Tonks ?


_Première fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a plusieurs années et postée sur un autre site. Je la remets ici._

Fuir, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser. Fuir et oublier la peur ou plutôt la terreur qui commençait à la gagner au fur et à mesure de sa course. Fuir en essayant d'oublier la douleur, cette douleur fulgurante qui lui traversait l'épaule. La jeune femme sentit ses jambes se dérober mais elle résista à la tentation de s'arrêter. Les ronces et les branches lui fouettaient le visage et lui entaillaient les bras mais elle poursuivit son chemin. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça en tout cas. Elle tourna la tête pour voir si elle était encore suivie et entendit des cris au loin. Ils approchaient. Elle devait continuer. Elle arriva dans une clairière, trébucha sur une ronce et s'affala de tout son long. Elle se releva avec difficulté et constata avec horreur que l'un de ses poursuivants se tenait devant elle. Le mangemort lui sourit narquoisement.

« Voyons , voyons qu'avons nous là ? Une petite aurore perdue, sans baguette et blessée. Cela devient presque trop simple. » Il éclata de rire.

« Je vais pouvoir jouer un peu avant de te tuer. » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la terreur. Elle recula instinctivement.

« Ne croit pas que tu vas pouvoir t'échapper. » D'un simple coup de baguette il la ramena vers lui.

« Nous avons toute la nuit devant nous Nymphodora. »

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

NON !

Remus Lupin se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimaud. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps en sueur. Il l'avait l'impression d'avoir hurlé, pourtant il n'entendit pas un bruit. Les autres occupants de la maison dormaient.

Il repoussa ses couvertures et regarda l'heure affichée par son réveil. 4h, il n'arriverai pas à se rendormir. Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il ouvrit le frigo, se servit un verre de lait et s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle à manger des Blacks.

Il repensa à son cauchemar. Il lui avait paru si réel, son cœur se serra à cette idée. Puis il chassa ce sentiment de sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser à elle, pas comme ça. Tonks était une jeune femme brillante à la carrière prometteuse. Lui n'était qu'un loup garou miteux de 15 ans son aîné. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il devait l'oublier. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, il était juste attiré par son physique. Oui c'était cela, de la pure attirance rien d'autre. Du moins réussit-il encore à s'en persuader.

Il resta ainsi, à ruminer ses pensées pendant une heure avant d'être rejoint par Sirius. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs surpris de le retrouver là.

« Déjà debout Lunard ? Rassure-moi, la réunion n'est bien que dans deux heures ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je pense que tu vas hériter de la mission de reconnaissance. Je me demande avec qui Dumbledore va t'envoyer. »

« Je l'ignore encore. Tout est prévu à la dernière minute. »

« Enfin cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es debout aussi tôt ? »

Remus fut embarrassé, il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Sirius qu'un cauchemar mettant en scène sa cousine l'avait mis dans cet état. Il préféra éluder la question.

« La pleine lune approche, mes sens sont en éveil, cela m'a réveillé et impossible de me rendormir. Et toi pourquoi es-tu là ? Il est très tôt pour le Sirius que je connais. »

« L'inaction me tue. Je n'arrive même plus à trouver le sommeil. »

« Je sais. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour toi. »

« Je sais mais personne ne peut rien n'y faire. »

Sur ces mots Sirius se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Il se retourna quand il en fut arriver au seuil.

« La vie est injuste Remus. Il faut en profiter tant qu'elle nous sourit un peu. Elle nous reprend trop vite ce qu'elle nous a offert. Mais je ne t'apprend rien en te disant cela bien sur. »

Il sortit sur ces mots.

Remus se sentit encore plus mal. Cette journée ne pouvait pas commencer de manière plus désastreuse. Il avait fait un cauchemar éprouvant et avait eu une discussion déprimante sur la vie. Il ne manquerait plus que sa mission soit un échec total pour finir cette journée. Il ferait peut-être mieux de retourner se coucher dès maintenant. Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre il avait la hantise de refaire un rêve similaire.

Il remonta donc dans sa chambre et s'habilla pour retrouver les membres de l'ordre avant sa mission. Il s'allongea sur son lit et resta plus d'une heure à regarder le plafond en ruminant encore ses sombres pensées.

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

Au même moment, Tonks s'habillait dans la chambre de son appartement situé en plein cœur de Londres, dans un quartier moldu. La jeune femme était devant son miroir et réfléchissait à la couleur de cheveux qu'elle allait adopter aujourd'hui. Après une légère hésitation elle décida de les laisser tels qu'ils étaient : roses.

Elle soupira devant son miroir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait séduire Remus. Depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaître elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Elle était tombée complètement amoureuse de lui. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se rapprocher de lui, il n'avait fait que l'ignorer dans le meilleur des cas et la repousser, dans le pire. De toute façon, un homme mûr comme lui ne devait pas être attiré par une jeune femme complètement délurée.

Elle secoua la tête. Quelle importance, aujourd'hui elle allait sans doute le voir deux minutes à tout cassé. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle parte en mission avec lui ? Certes, elle devait travailler toute la journée pour l'ordre, mais Remus n'était pas le seul membre. Elle regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ou elle serait en retard, chose inadmissible pour un auror.

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

A 7 heures précises les membres de l'ordre prenaient place autour de la table de la cuisine des Blacks. Après les banalités d'usage, Dumbledore pris la parole pour faire le point sur la situation de l'ordre et donner, enfin, les nouvelles affectations.

« Pour terminer cette réunion, je pensais envoyer deux membres pour aller surveiller une maison qui est probablement utilisée comme point de ralliement par certains mangemorts. La mission ne sera qu'une simple reconnaissance pour vérifier le renseignement que nous a fourni un espion. Je pense que Remus et Nymphodora peuvent s'en charger. »

Remus eu l'impression d'étouffer. C'était encore un cauchemar. Lui qui ne voulait surtout pas penser à elle, allait devoir passer toute une mission avec la cousine de Sirius. Il était maudit.

De son côté, Nymphodora était perplexe. Elle pensait que Remus ne s'intéressait pas à elle pourtant elle avait parfois l'impression que son regard changeait quand il se posait sur elle. Elle ne savait que penser. Remus Lupin était un grand mystère pour Nymphodora Tonks.

La réunion était terminée. Les membres présents commençaient à se lever et à discuter entre eux. Nymphodora réussit à s'arracher de sa chaise et s'approcha de Remus.

« Je crois que nous allons être partenaire. »

« Il semble en effet. »

« Nous partons ce soir ? »

« Oui retrouve moi ici pour que nous transplanions ensemble. »

« Bien chef. »

Le jeune femme avait un sourire au lèvres en disant cette dernière réplique. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cette mission s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

Une embuscade. Ils étaient bêtement tombés dans un guet-apens. Les mangemorts avaient été prévenus de leur venue c'était le seule explication possible. Ils avaient à peine transplané qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés entourés de 5 mages noirs. Remus et Nymphodora se consultèrent d'un simple regard. Ils étaient d'accord, ils allaient se battre.

Ils engagèrent le combat en lançant tous les deux un sort de désarmement. Ils profitèrent de la panique créée par leur attaque brutale pour plonger chacun de leur côté et poursuivre le combat. La situation n'était pas brillante, les mangemorts préféraient s'acharner sur la jeune aurore pensant sans doute qu'ils parviendraient facilement à la battre. Le lycanthrope s'en sortait en peu mieux. Il devait faire face à deux adversaires qui étaient loin d'être de grands duellistes. Une chance pour eux, Voldemort ne devait pas considérer le loup-garou et la jeune métamorphage comme une réelle menace. Il ne leur avait pas envoyé ses meilleurs mangemorts.

Du coin de l'œil Remus surveillait la progression de Tonks tout en essayant de terminer son combat le plus rapidement possible. La jeune aurore semblait peiner face aux attaques massives de ses adversaires. De son côté, malgré son expérience, Lupin avait bien du mal à se débarrasser de ses opposants. Même s'ils ne représentaient pas une réelle menace pour lui, il s'enlisait dans son combat sans parvenir à prendre le dessus. C'est avec horreur qu'il assista au désarmement de Tonks.

La jeune aurore fut projetée en lisière de la forêt entourant la propriété qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller au cours de cette mission. Sa baguette atterrit au pied d'un de ses adversaires. La jeune aurore n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes. Elle se releva et se précipita dans la forêt. C'était sa seule chance sans baguette.

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

Remus eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. L'air lui manqua pendant une seconde avant qu'un autre flot d'émotion ne se déverse dans tout son être.

La rage, une haine profonde et destructrice s'immisça en lui. C'est hors de lui qu'il repris le combat face à ses adversaires maintenant plus nombreux. Un seul mangemort s'était lancé à la poursuite de la métamorphage. D'un commun accord ils semblaient avoir décidés que le lycanthrope était plus dangereux qu'elle. Lupin enchaina les sorts à une vitesse effrayante. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, terminer ce combat et partir à la recherche de Nymphodora.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée il parvint enfin à triompher de tous ces adversaires. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les images de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Il revoyait la jeune aurore s'enfuir à travers bois et être rattrapée par son poursuivant. Il devait se dépêcher. Aller plus vite. Elle avait besoin de lui. La fin de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Non, il devait empêcher ça. Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de connaître les lieux. Non, il ne rêvait pas il arrivait bien dans une clairière. Il se surprit à prier qu'elle soit en vie et qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. C'est remplit d'angoisse qu'il pénétra dans la clairière.

RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT RWNT

Remus Lupin avait imaginé les pires scénarios dans sa tête, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la scène qui se présentait devant lui. Nymphodora Tonks était loin d'être en mauvaise posture. Elle avait à première vu réussi à maitriser son adversaire en l'assommant à l'aide d'une branche. Elle était maintenant en train de le ligoter à l'aide de la baguette du sorcier.

Elle se retourna au bruit produit par la craquement d'une brindille sur laquelle Remus venait de marcher. Le sourire éclatant qu'elle affichait disparu rapidement devant la mine inquiète du loup-garou. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de Remus. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui ce dernier la serra dans ses bras. Nymphodora resta abasourdie quelques secondes, les bras ballants contre son corps, avant de réagir à son étreinte. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures ils se séparent.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

« Tu sais je n'étais pas très loin. » lui répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire en coin

Il la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il avait eut tellement peur, son cœur se serrait encore dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Il ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les battements démesurés de son cœur. Ils étaient encore proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches. Leurs regards n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Et sans savoir qui avait finalement franchi les derniers centimètres les séparant, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un tendre baiser.


End file.
